legend_of_zelda_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lela
Her name is Lela and she was chosen by the Goddess of Time to be witness to whatever occurs with Link and Princess Zelda v.s Ganondorf . Appearance Lela has Deep Peach colored hair, Carnation Pink eyes, and pale skin. He outfit is sort of hard to explain. The details of her hair are hard to explain too. There will be a picture up soon. Personality Originally, Lela was a soft-spoken girl who didn't believe she had anything interesting to say. Because of that, she didn't say anything at all. After introducing herself in Ocarina of Time, her personality was more well shown. She was kind and determined. Even though she isn't as capable of battle as Link, she tries her best with the small amount of magic she can do. Crying is something she has never done. Despite seeming like a patient person, she doesn't like being side tracked or waiting for something that can be handled quickly. Her abilities might be one of the reasons for her impatience. Abilities Lela is a magic user. Her spells aren't advanced. She is capable of using fire magic that can set enemies on fire and wind magic that can lift the enemy up into the air causing them to fall from a great height and injure themselves. That magic stays relatively the same throughout the timelines, but the strength of the magic varies. I haven't decided if she is able to learn any other spells. She doesn't use many weapons. The only weapon she used is a sling shot that shoots pelts that are fused with fire magic. They explode on contact. They stun and cause damage. It's not a lot of damage though. Because of the Goddess's blessing,she is also able to use time magic. Her time magic can stop the time around her for only a few second based on her power at the moment.The largest time freeze she is capable of is 60 seconds at full strength. She has only froze time for 25 seconds. She has never done it any longer because she thinks it might mess up something in the world. Appearance Skyward Sword Background In this world, Lela was born on the land below the clouds to a mother and father. When she was young, they went suddenly missing. Lela was raised by the Kikwi. They taught her many things, but those things didn't keep her interest. Lela wanted to see and learn things for herself. The Kikwi warned her that it would be dangerous to go out there with no protection. She decided to go exploring anyway. Avoiding the monsters to the best of her ability, Lela ran into the Goron Gorko. Impressed by the girl going out despite the warnings, he showed her paths to avoid the monsters and all the things he discovered on his journey. It inspired her to do what he's doing. She wanted to go everywhere and discover new things. Because of her "otherworldly connections", she was able to find out things Gorko could only dream of. She recorded the discovery of ancient artifacts and created maps with extraordinary detail. Lela eventually gives a map to Gorko. Personality Because she was never around actual humans since she was a baby, interacting with Link can be awkward. It's like the scene where Fluttershy first meets Twilight Sparkle (shut up. Yes, I look at My Little Poney). After getting to know her, however, she can be a bit blunt. That is because of her intelligence. She isn't snarky about it. She's just oblivious to her bluntness. In Game(?) You the player would be in the Faron Woods and run into Gorko. It wouldn't be you first time seeing him. He would offer you a map that would expose all the locations of hidden items (like a map of the location of heart pieces or something). When digging out the map, he notices he lost it. Gorko then decides to tell you to find the girl who made the map.Sadly, he is unable to tell where she us specifically. He has no idea since she is always moving. Gorko tells you that the only way to find her is by following a orange Blessed Butterfly. They are hard to find, but when you do find it, you have to follow it. It will lead you to her. After the conversation, he will leave and Fi would come out to tell you that the dowsing ability was calibrated to find the orange butterfly. When you track it down, you can't lose sight of it. If you do, it will disappear almost instantly. On your first search wouldn't find her in the woods, but you will find it in the desert.It's up to you to find her there. If the butterfly disappears before you find her, you can still try, but it will be harder. Eventually, when you find her for the first time, she will avoid you because you presence/ exsistance slightly frightens her. Lela asks you for your name and where you're from. When you tell her you're from Skyloft, her demeanor changes. She becomes extremely excited to learn that she is meeting a fellow human from a city in the sky she has only read about. Ocarina of Time Background I haven't figured this out completely, but I have a little something. Lela,being a slightly spoiled brat, called herself running away from home. She ended up ironically lost in theLost Woods. The dense fog around her caused her to get turned around multiple times trying to go back home. The Great Deku Tree had sent a fairy to guide her through the forest. It lead her to the Kokiri Forest. The fairy gave the Kokrir a message from Great Deku Tree telling them to help her what ever way they could. They decied to let her just dtay there. That was all they could do. Leading her home wasn't an option for them. At the time, Link was there. Lela gladly decides to there but not for forever. Lela ends up seeing a vision that I think Link dreamed about. When she sees Link running around the village, she assumes it's because of the dream she had. As he was leaving the little village, Lela decided that she would take it as a chance to get back home. She decided to travel with him. The Deku Tree was aware of Lela joining Link's adventure. (I'm going to stop here, because I don't know the details of Ocarina of Time) Personality The best way to describe her right now is Tsundere. Some of the things she say can come off mean, but she doesn't exactly mean it that way. Her words come out as harsh and her tone comes off as aggressive. She is actually a kind person who isn't great at showing it. Being acknowledged for doing or saying something good embarrasses her. Link is the one she is most aggressive to because she likes him. Even though she is most aggressive to him, she ill always try her best to help him whatever way she can. In Game(?) In the game, Lela would already be in the village. She would be lingering around the water fall. If you talk to her, she'll say, ''"I haven't been here too long, but its starting to get boring. I think I'm ready to go home. Ever since I got here, my dreams have been crazy." '' After that, if you talk to her again, she would say something about crazy people and talking trees. Noticing you still standing there, she would say "Wow, a waterfall!" She will call you a weirdo if you talk to her anymore. Major's Mask Background She is the slightly oldest sister of one of the boys in the Bomber Society. Personality In Game(?) Wind Waker Background Personality In Game(?) Twilight Princess Background Personality In Game(?) Tale of Two Rulers I thought it would be fun to add this as a section. I like the comic and wouldn't be myself if I didn't take the opportunity to corrupt it with my existence. Background In this, Lela would be the daughter of the Postman. She lives in town and delivers news papers. She is round the same age as Rinku. Maybe a year older. Both Zelda and Ganondorf knows who she is. Ganon assumes she is a adult and is wherever Link might be. Zelda doesn't know where Lela is at all even though she knows where Link is. Impa knows exactly where Lela is and what she is doing. Impa travels to town every week for a newspaper. Not only does she just like getting her newspaper from Lela, she also uses it as a moment to check up on her. Just like her father, Lela is punctual, so that means that she is at the same spot everyday on time all the time. Her father leaves their home in the morning to deliver the mail. During that time, Lela deliver newspapers. While the Postman is out during his daily delivery, he has an unpleasent encounter with Ghirahim and Vaati. The poor guy ended up getting shoved off of a nearby clif due to Vaati being irritated about his lack of Love Letters. clear obviously didn't put a second thought in the killing the man. He was irrelevant. Personality Category:Female character